Canvas isn't soundproof
by bilbobarneybobs
Summary: Chloe and Beca go camping with Aubrey And Stacie. My first foray in to the realms of Smut. Hopefully it's not too blatant. It's ALL BECHLOE with slight mention of Staubrey. DEFINITELY RATED M FOR THE SMUT, so stay away if that sort of thing offends... NOW WITH ADDED STAUBREY for Chapter 2...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N, so I decided to enter the realms of smut. Purely because a certain person asked me to. So... Hope you like...**

"Ouch! Chloe, quit wriggling," giggled Beca as the the redhead tried to wriggle out of her jeans on the airbed. "You're going to knock me off! You could have stood up to do that you know. "

Chloe returned the giggle, the airbed jiggling up and down as she wriggled her slim legs out of the restricting denim. "You know, when you suggested getting dirty in the woods with Stacie and Aubrey, this isn't exactly what I pictured." Chloe pouted with a devilish glint in her eye, throwing her muddy pants into a heap in the corner of their tent.

The four girls had spent the best part of the afternoon hiking around the Forest near Aubrey's Retreat, having persuaded their former Captain to take a few days off off and deciding it would be a great idea to take off for a few days for a taste of the great outdoors. Even though the weather was now a glorious blue sky calm now, with perfect temperatures for being outdoors, the constant rainfall of the previous three days had left a lot of the terrain rather damp and in a lot of places, quite spectacularly muddy.

"Well, it's not the only kind of dirty **_I_** had in mind," came back the short brunette's reply with her lower lip caught mischievously between her teeth and her eyebrow raised seductively.

"Hey, you guys – you know canvas isn't soundproof right?" came the unmistakable sound of Stacie's voice from the tent next to them. "It's not the kind of dirty _**I** _ had in mind either! Ow! Bree!"

Beca's face went bright red as she realized their conversation had been clearly overheard, but it quickly turned to a grin and both girls giggled as they pictured Aubrey's elbow being playfully driven into the tall brunette's ribs.

Chloe composed herself and then crawled back onto the airbed in just her tiny pink thong and tight white tank top – so obviously betraying her lack of breast imprisonment – which was riding up to display her perfect, taut abs. She crawled right over the short brunette, her face inches away from the other. Her voice lowered to a husky whisper as she questioned her brunette friend, "Oh, and what did you have in mpppph…" Her question was both interrupted and answered simultaneously as Beca flipped her over and crashed her lips against the sexy redhead's. How they retained their balance on the bobbling airbed was anyone's guess, but manage they did and Chloe let out a quiet whimper as the smaller brunette's tongue sought entry to her mouth. Beca raised herself up away from Chloe and as the redhead's face creased into a frown, the brunette brought her finger to her co-captain's lips widening her eyes in questioning until Chloe realized what Beca was silently asking. She smiled behind Beca's finger and nodded, bringing a smile to the brunette's own face.

Chloe kissed Beca's finger before she withdrew it to replace the digit with her lips, gently kissing the redhead's soft pink ones. Chloe started to part her lips to allow Beca to deepen the kiss, but the brunette's hands had started to trail along the long smooth legs of the girl beneath her while she moved to gently kiss along Chloe's jawline, fluttering gentle butterfly kisses down towards the redhead's neck. Chloe arched with pleasure as her girl's hands crept slowly along her inner thighs and her legs involuntarily spread wider as she allowed Beca's hands to roam higher. She could feel her nipples hardening and a familiar pleasant warmth start to pool at her center as Beca's tongue fluttered along over her pulse point.

"Hey, it's gone awfully quiet in there guys," came the teasing voice of the tall brunette in the tent adjacent.

Both girls froze for a second, Chloe grinning like a woman possessed as Beca reattached herself to Chloe's neck licking and sucking gently. Beca's hands gently trailed up Chloe's soft, now-hot inner thighs, past the line of fabric hiding her modesty, making the redhead yearn for the brunette's hand to change direction. She gasped quietly as the soft feather touches of Beca's fingers caressed her exposed midriff and then her grin widened as the brunette slipped her hand inside the tight fabric of Chloe's tank top, heading slowly and agonizingly north. She couldn't help the tiny moan that escaped her lips as Beca brushed against the underside of her breast. The brunette detached herself from Chloe's neck as she moved to look her in the eye, bringing her finger to her own lips to 'shush' the redhead. Chloe pursed her lips together with her eyes downcast in a silent 'sorry' as Beca smiled and pulled at the hem of the redhead's top. Chloe smiled and allowed the brunette to lift it up, sitting as she pulled the garment up and off. With Chloe now completely topless, Beca smiled at the sight before her and pushed the redhead back down into a reclining position, resuming her kisses along her neck and clavicle as her left hand once again found its way to Chloe's inner thigh. She kissed her way gently down over the heaving chest of her girlfriend as her fingers deftly made their way tantalizing towards the redhead's underwear.

As Beca kissed her way around the swell of Chloe's breast, slowly heading for Chloe's stiffening nipple, she could feel her own tightening, and with it, the sensation of definitely needing clean underwear in the very near future as the heat between her legs increased. She smiled to herself as she licked the redhead's tight bud gently, and looked up to see Chloe's eyes and mouth clamped tightly shut as she tried desperately to remain quiet. She sucked softly as her hand moved up to slide over the redhead's now very damp underwear, and she smiled around Chloe's nipple as her fingers trailed through the damp excitement between the redhead's legs. She drew her finger up gently along Chloe's folds still hidden behind the thin pink fabric, finding her clit, which elicited a shudder from the older girl. Beca cupped the redhead's center as she slowly swirled her tongue around the Chloe's nipple, then tantalizingly kissing softly down the redheads' body. Chloe chanced opening her eyes and gazed down at the retreating head of her girl, as the brunette looked upwards to meet her dazzling cerulean blues, her tongue never breaking contact with the hot, smooth skin of the redhead until it reached the waist band of her pink thong. She shuffled down until her head was positioned between Chloe's legs, breathing softly onto the triangle of pink fabric hiding her prize. She grinned at the sight of the small, spreading shiny patch and bent her head to lick. She could taste the wonderful tang that was so essentially Chloe as she licked her through the fabric, making the redhead writhe beneath her. Deftly slipping her thumbs under the side of the offending garment and with the help of Chloe's raised hips, she smoothly slid the thong down and off, before leaning into to breathe in the redhead's arousal. She pushed her nose into the sparse red curls covering her mound and then let her tongue flick against the redhead's wet folds. It was too much forr Chloe who had been tensing tightly, desperate to stay quiet, but the moment Beca's tongue touched the bare skin between her legs, her insides exploded like a firework and she bucked against the brunette's mouth violently, unable to stop the moan of "Oh Beca!" from escaping her lips…

"I bet you're glad you CAME now," came the playful voice from the other tent as Beca bent in one again, spreading Chloe's legs wider, plunging her tongue deep inside Chloe's throbbing core…

 **A/N2 Would appreciate feedback as it's the first time I've done this sort of thing...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Now it's Staubrey time**

"Stacie!" Aubrey rolled her eyes at the younger brunette. "Can't you just leave them alone?"

"Oh come on, tell me you weren't the teeniest bit turned on by hearing them do it?" Stacie crinkled her lips together and raised her eyebrow, now smirking."

"Stacie!" Aubrey whispered loudly.

"You know, apart from the flush on your cheeks, I can easily tell you know?" Stacie whispered quietly in Aubrey's ear, lightly running her hand up the inside of Aubrey's leg. "Thing is," she said, continuing to whisper in the older girl's ear, "I'm going to have to get these jeans off you first." Her breath caused the blonde to flutter her eyes shut and an involuntary shudder to course through her body. She opened her mouth to reply, but it turned to a gasp as Stacie started to unbutton the blonde's jeans. She smirked to herself and leaned back, lifting her hips to allow the brunette to slide the denim down her long smooth legs.

Once off, Stacie gently pulled Aubrey's legs apart and her eyes widened with delight and victory when she saw that tell-tale patch of dampness between the blonde's legs – her tiny red panties positively glistening with the betrayal of her arousal. She leaned in, pushing the blonde's thighs further apart and her face got closer to Aubrey's hot core. "I knew it. You dirty girl," Stacie said, a little louder than she'd intended, her voice, dripping with lust.

"Hey – is Aubrey covered in mud too?" A cheekily sarcastic voice drifted through the canvas walls.

Stacie grinned to herself. She inhaled the intoxicating fragrance between Aubrey's legs and then looked up to look at the blonde, whose eyes were wide in a mixture of embarrassment and arousal. "Oh yeah." Stacie shouted through the canvas. "She's definitely going to need cleaning." Aubrey couldn't help but squeal as the brunette leaned in to lick the length of the front of her wet underwear. "She's very dirty."

The brunette moaned as her tongue finished its first pass. "Oh baby. You **are** turned on!" she whispered hoarsely, looking up at the blonde, who was laying propped up on her elbows looking down at the younger girl between her legs. She could only whimper and nod as the brunette licked again, slowly and deliberately along her folds, confined beneath the lacy red fabric of her tiny panties. Stacie wriggled, then swiftly pulled off her tank top to reveal her black sports bra and resumed her position, kissing softly up along Aubrey's inner thigh.

"Oh Jesus!" Aubrey shivered as Stacie fluttered her tongue up Aubrey's thigh, kissing all the way around the edge of her underwear, over the top of her flat stomach, her hand softly following up the blonde's leg. Stacie smiled and softly ran her nose over the front of the red lace, smiling at the growing wetness. Aubrey moaned again as Stacie licked again at the front of her panties. "Oh baby, you are so wet." The blonde could only whimper in agreement as Stacie began to hook her fingers under the sides of red garnent. Aubrey's hips raised immediately to aid their swift removal. Stacie smiled, looking straight into the blonde's eyes as she slowly slid them down, teasingly taking her time. She left them dangling at the blonde's ankles as she gingerly stood to undo and slide down her own jeans, her feet untangling unceremoniously in the denim, causing her to fall forward into Aubrey's arms. Both girls shrieked and then giggled as they tangled on their airbed.

"Hey, sounds like it's getting dirtier in there!"

"Chloe! Shhh!"

Stacie grinned widely and stared deeply into Aubrey's eyes. Aubrey was past caring they were being overheard and could only gaze back into the brunette's eyes, with pure wanton lust. Stacie crawled back down the airbed, looking into the blonde's eyes as the older girl spread her naked legs whilst taking her own top and bra off swiftly. She kneaded her own breasts as the brunette looked on, kissing the blonde's stomach whilst maintaining eye contact. She kissed her way down towards Aubrey's smooth mound as the blonde teased one of her own nipples. As Stacie's mouth breathed against the blonde's throbbing clit, she had to crash back onto the airbed with a loud groan.

"Chloe, have you seen my headphones? I can't lis.. Eek! Oh my god! Oh Yeah, Oh! Oh!"

Stacie chuckled softly, biting her lip before spreading Aubrey's thighs wider. The blonde was a panting mess and Stacie took delight in the glistening of Aubreys folds as she bent in to taste. She licked languriously along the delightful flesh between her girl's hot thighs, relishing in both the taste and the shudders it was eliciting. She tensed her tongue and pushed it within Aubrey's core as a hand slowly slid over the blonde's flat stomach, coming to join her mouth. A gentle finger teased the hot nub above Aubrey's folds as the blonde moaned stuffing a fist to her mouth. She raised her head to look down at the brunette, who was rubbing a little harder on her clit now, her tongue swirling around and around, pressing harder and harder. Aubrey crashed back down on her back, her breathing becoming shallower and shallower as Stacie increased her pace with her tongue, first swirling and then licking along the blonde's folds, which were now so incredibly wet. Stacie swallowed and then latched her mouth onto Aubrey's swollen clit sucking hard as her fingers teased along the blonde's dripping folds. She stiffened two fingers and slid them in as she sucked and that was it for Aubrey. The blonde arched her back and shuddered as Stacie's fingers were clamped tight. Her back arched and arched as Stacie pushed her fingers in and out, riding out the powerful sensations rippling through her core, before finally smashing down on the airbed panting heavily. "Oh baby!" she breathed… "Oh wow."

"Hey, Bree – you clean yet?" a light voice drifted through the canvas walls. "I don't know what it is about camping, but Beca's absolutely filthy!"

 **A/N2 I hope they have cold showers at the campsite...**


End file.
